Ruka's bet
by Rainkiszes
Summary: your not a gurl ruka said


**Disclaimer:** Excuse me I only own this fic

**A BET!**

"Imai!!! Will you give me back my pictureeesss?!!!?!?!?" yelled a blonde-boy and continue chasing a raven-haired girl.

Several hours later:

"Nogi, I will give back your pictures IF you will treat me?" a raven-haired girl said defeated he accept it "FINE!!"

While they were finish eating Ruka took the bill and shouted " 20000000 RB?!?!" "yes sir your girlfriend ordered half stock of our crab roe" replied the waiter smiling… without anymore talking he paid the bills… at the academy Ruka cant still believe he paid 20000000 Rb… 'gosh I paid a big money for that Hotaru' while walking he saw a girl that her cat is stuck on a tree he helped the girl and when the girl knew that, that ruka helped her she shouted and start running like an idiot. Ruka then found out that the girl he helped is one of his fangirls and said "Girls I cannot understand them" shaking his head then a raven-haired " You really can't understand them Nogi coz you're a boy!"she said Ruka then burst into laughter " you?! Your NOT a girl!!!" he said sarcastically hotaru was shocked and HURT of what he said… " I can be a girl for one day Nogi" she said with a depress tone but Ruka didn't notice it "oh yeah?! Okey if you can I can let you sell my pictures but if I win you will not take anymore my pictures!" he exclaimed "deal" hotaru said covering her eyes and leave. When she is out of sight Ruka was shocked by his own words and he thought ' what have I done!' and he then leave.

Hotaru's room:

A raven-haired girl was reading a book entitling "HOW TO BE A GIRL"

Ruka's room:

Ruka was about to sleep when he notice a paper he then read

_Nogi,_

_I can be a girl for one day. Lets met tomorrow at central town at the third bench near the sakura tree. 8:00am sharp!_

_Imai, Hotaru_

'oh my god what have I done' he thought

It was a Saturday morning Ruka was getting ready to the _date_. When he arrived at the central town it was already 8:00am no sign of Imai. 8:15 when he notice a raven-haired girl being surrounded with BOYS. He then notice that it was Imai!. He approach Imai. A boy speak " hi sexy where are you going? Do you have a date?" when Hotaru was about to speak A blonde-boy told the boy "yes she has a date and that is me!" he then grabbed Imai. When they stop on a restaurant Hotaru ask Ruka "What with the rude attitude? Remember im a girl?!". Instead answering her question he said "you hungry? Then c'mon" he didn't wait for her reply and drag her again to the restaurant. Ruka then notice that Hotaru didn't ate to much he said "its my treat Imai.. you can eat as many as you can" before she answer she wipe her lips and said "sorry Nogi but im on a diet". He was really shocked by what she said. When it was already night they walk near the northern forest. Silence. Silence. Ruka broke the silence and said " Imai are you still mad at me?". Hoatru wa shocked of what he said… "no" was her reply covering her blush. She continued walking when she heard Ruka whispered " I LOVE YOU". Hotaru look back at Ruka and saw his face blushing " you will know my answer if you catch me" after saying that she ran and Ruka was shocked by what she said and he didn't notice that he was chasing Hotaru.

After several minutes he caught Hotaru. "Now that I caught you whats your answer" he asked. Hotaru didn't answer for a few minutes and Ruka starting losing hope. When he was about to stand up Hotaru grab his wrist and she said "Do you believe that action speak louder than words?" when he was about to speak Hotaru stop him by placing her lips to his lips. And they did that for a several minutes before she pulled away. "so that means you love me?" he asked "duh?!"she replied sarcastically "oh Ruka I win right so I can sell your pictures"she said coldly back to her blackmailing tone. Ruka replied her with a kiss and whispered "do what ever you want to that picture tomorrow IF you'd agree to be my girlfriend?" and kiss her again. "deal" she giggled and continue kissing him.

**))-**

0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooo000

Season: so what do you think?

Hotaru: STUPID!

Mikan: That was really great…

Season whispered to mikan…. And left

Mikan: Oh yeah… she told me don't forget to review… Jan e!


End file.
